


What magic? That was biotics.

by The Devourer of Words (Camilo_The_Great)



Category: Mass Effect, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Immortal Merlin, Merlin is Dragoon, Merlin is amused, Shepard is Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilo_The_Great/pseuds/The%20Devourer%20of%20Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Merlin mocks a newborn<br/>No genderbend, just the result of wondering what merlin would do if he were expecting an infant Arthur and found a baby Jane instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	What magic? That was biotics.

Neonatal Ward, New Albion Hospital, London, April 12, 2154  
          The old man did not suddenly appear among the tubs full of infant, so much as anyone in a position to notice came to realize that he was there, likely had been there for some time, and his presence was therefore not something to worry about. More beard and hair than face, The fall of white hid most of a nametag, but what could be seen of it may have ended with either an -oon or an -in. He nodded and twitched his beard in what was probably a smile to the duty nurse, then made his way through the maze to peer down at one of the crates.  
          He froze, a sudden tension in his stooped back, and leaned in closer, peering at the name, then swept out, his beard twitching spastically. It wasn’t until he’d made his way to the other side of the soundproofed glass in the viewing area that he began to laugh.  
          “Jane? JANE? Who’s the girl now, Arthur? WHO’S THE GIRL NOW?!?”


End file.
